company_polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeonball
Nickball |nativename = Nickelodeonball |imagewidth = 210px |caption = I'm of best Kid channel Clay! |image = NickelodeonBall.png |country = USA |type = Kid Friendly Channel/Teen Channel |personality = Happy, Happy, Interested for most, Happy |language = English Is main, All |website = http://www.nick.com/ |reality = Nickelodeon |gender = Male |friends = Adopted dad, Dad (sadly he's dead now), Son, Older son, Daughter, Older daughter, Grandson, Dead wife |enemies = Cartoon Networkcubes, Disney Channelball, Disney XDball (he finds him annoying) Maori Televisionbrick |likes = Kid Shows, Non-Violence, Peace, Fantasy Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, The Loud House, Welcome to the Wayne, The Fairly OddParents, Harvey Beaks, Pig Goat Banana Cricket, Back at the Barnyard, Sanjay and Craig, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Planet Sheen, Mr. Meaty, ChalkZone, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, ALVINNN! and the Chimpmunks, Rabbids Invasion, Mysticons, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Bunsen Is a Beast, CatDog, Catscratch, Rocket Power, Robot and Monster, Doug, Hey Arnold!, Breadwinners, My Life As a Teenage Robot, As Told By Ginger, The Angry Beavers, The Mighty B!, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, The Penguins of Madagascar, Monsters vs. Aliens, Get Blake!, ToonMarty, The Wild Thornberrys, The X's, The Thundermans, Henry Danger, Game Shakers, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn, Bella and the Bulldogs, Every Witch Way, WITS Academy, Sunny Day, School of Rock, Regal Academy, AwesomenessTV, Talia in the Kitchen, Fred: The Show, Rugrats Preschool Daze |hates = Violence, Adult Shows, Swearing (Until it Is Beeped), 18+ |founded = December 1, 1977 (as Pinwheel), April 1, 1979 (As Nickelodeon) |bork = SpongeBob SpongeBob |status = Just released trailers for 2 classic TV show specials, Arnold and Rocko. |notes = REMOVE VIOLENCE!! REMOVE ADULT SWIM YOU ARE THE WORST CHANNEL I EVER SEEN! }}Nickelodeonball '''Or also pronounced '''Nickball is a famous kid-friendly TV channel, nick is responsible for making shows like Spongebob, Loud House, etc. Relations: *Triacom - Dad! *Cartoon Networkcubes - They are very fake! You may win this time with your crud but you will lose in someday!I am better *Nick at Niteball - My other self who does cartoons for adults, but NO SWEARING! HIGHLY RESTRICTED FOR KIDS! *TeenNickball - My daughter! You did good today to don't sleep in the night! Now sleep! *Nick Jrball - He's Sometimes sleepy, oh wait, I am guessing you are not anymore, yay! *NickSplatball - He is me but during my glory days. When your mom is asleep, I will let you be awake. He loves my older self. *Disney XDball - Disney is very evil! So that means you are also Evil!I am better. *Disneyball - I want my 1st Nicktoon (Doug) back, please. I'm gonna give it to my nephew. *Kanal 3arrow - You child-hater! Did you realise not all child programmes are bad? If you don't, then you are fake, more fake and evil than Cartoon Network and Disney! You of tried to destroy me, seriously? DID I EVER DO ANYTHING TO YUO!?!?! *Vivacomcursor - Yuo of stealing my father's name! But thanks for me and my son Nick Jrball to your TV schedule list. *SNAFUball - I kinda like yuo especially the Anime-inspired comics of Invader Zim. but pls don't add my Nickelodeon characters on your PPGD and Grim Tales comics because of my competitors! *TV5ball- How dare you hate viacom channels like my sons (NickW, Nick Jr., NickToons and TeenNick) and like Disneys! THAT'S IT! I WILL KILL YOUR PEOPLE VTM ON YT AND KILL HIM FOR YOU! TOO BAD, THIS IS A GROUND FOR YOU (Ground = look right and no more look left). *ABS-CBN - The Only Network appreciates my cartoons and most of them are from that traitor network! Gallery Sketch-1496104679420.png|Nickelodeonball's old look from 1984 to 2009. Nickelodeonbrick_(1984-2009).png Nickelodeoncube_(1984-2009).png Trickelodeon_(1984-2009).png Comic Heist Part 1.png Wearing_old_suits.png|A fun game! 88BBCF15-D40A-4114-A5CE-7FFA8BEE648A.png|DIC and Nickelodeon (with 1983 logos) 385F5024-D540-400D-A9E7-8981D26E552A.png|sorry for transparent logo from 1979-80 IMG 3253.JPG DisneySequels.png CompanyCentre.png IMG 3321.PNG TheFastandtheStupidest.png AnimationCenter.png Category:American companyballs Category:TV companyballs Category:Triacom Category:Animation companyballs Category:English Speaking Companyball Category:1970's Category:Worldwide companyballs Category:Nick Category:Non-Disneyball